Une Histoire de Crabe
by Les Chaussettes Du Chat
Summary: Alors que Harry se balade sur une plage, il se fait attaquer par un crabe...


**T**itre : Une Histoire de Crabe

**G**enre : Humour/Parody/Romance

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous ! Il n'y a que cet OS super bien qui est à nous :D

**R**ésumé : Alors que Harry se balade sur une plage, il se fait attaquer par un crabe...

**N**ote : On tient a vous dire qu'il n'y a pas de bêta lecteur pour ce OS et que par conséquent, nous nous excusons pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison ! :D

_**Les Chaussettes du Chat sont fières de vous présenter : Une Histoire de Crabe.**_

_Bonne lecture ! _

Dans un petit coin tranquille d'une plage au doux nom de Porthgwidden Beach, un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux brun ébouriffés se promenait.

Il avait dans les 18 ans mais portait toujours un regard émerveillé vers l'étendu d'eau qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Les pieds dans l'eau et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il pensait que la vie s'offrait enfin à lui maintenant que la guerre était terminé.

Alors qu'il méditait dessus (oui, même les griffondors peuvent méditer !), Harry -car c'était bien lui- s'accroupit en voyant un Bernard l'Hermite sortir de sa coquille et commencer à marcher rapidement vers un coquillage plus gros pour plus de confort.

Ça c'était une bestiole mignonne, un peu squatteuse mais mignonne ! Un peu comme...

Bah un peu comme lui, vu qu'il avait tendance à élire domicile chez les autres.

En particulier _un _autre particulièrement alléchant et goûteux.

Souriant toujours pour ne pas se mettre à penser à son formidable ''dîner au lit'' qui l'attendait irrémédiablement ce soir (et demain soir, et après demain soir, et peut-être à d'autre moment de la journée, et peut-être au matin aussi, et...), il allait prendre le coquillage habité quand un petit crabe émergea du sable et prenant la main pour un danger, il se mit à faire des tours autour les pinces ouverte lever au ciel, menaçante.

Ça c'était déjà bien moins mignon... mais bon, ça restait un petit truc inoffensif, donc ça allait.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il évitait avec plaisir le danger. Il semblerait que son don pour s'attirer des ennuis soit complètement évanouit !

Harry, plutôt amusé par le manège du crabe, dirigea alors sa main vers lui quand le crabe se mit a grossir, grossir et grossir devenant si grand qu'il cachait à Harry le soleil.

Bon, on oubli la perte du don de s'attirer des ennuis.

L'espèce de crudité géant ET effrayant devant lui était une preuve assez convaincante.

Le jeune homme, courageux mais pas suicidaire, décida en toute légitimité que la fuite était la meilleur solution.

Alors doucement, sans faire de geste brusque, il se leva, fit un pas en arrière, puis deux et toujours sans se retourner, il reculait. Il fit cinq pas en arrière et le crabe en fit un en avant, l'ayant rattrapé en une seule enjambée et tenta de le déchiqueter avec ses pinces. Pinces qui furent tout juste évité par le brun.

Ce fût à se moment là que le brun commença _légèrement_ à paniquer.

Mais alors très légèrement, hein, c'était pas Voldemort...

Mais bon un peu quand même...

Il n'avait pas sa baguette mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il craignait le plus puisque même s'il n'était pas sortit uniquement vêtu d'un slip de bain, il savait que si jamais il envoyait un sort sur le crustacé, il rebondirait et ne ferais qu'en rager un peu plus le dit crustacé.

Il allait se mettre à crier (virilement, cela va sans dire) quand une sorte de caillou fût jetée entre le monstre et lui et qu'une immense plante tentaculaire y jaillisse.

Vi vi, une plante, et non il n'avait pas des hallucinations.

Elle saucissonna le crabe géant qui se mit à couper la plante avec ses pinces, plante qui repoussait aussitôt en double et l'emmena dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus voir un seul des mouvements du monstre depuis la plage.

S'il avait eut ça un peu plus tôt, il aurait eu pas mal de problèmes de mangemorts en moins...

Harry soupira de soulagement et s'avança prudemment de l'eau pour y retremper ses pieds avant de les observer avec attention.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il essaie de trouver une allumette contre la poisse.

Luna pourrait sûrement lui procurer ça... il devrait peut-être aller squatter chez elle et son mari, même si ces délicieux repas seront en pause jusqu'à ce que sa très cher Loufoqua lui trouve une allumette adaptée.

Tandis qu'il regardait ses pieds deux bras forts mais d'une douceur sans fin l'enlacèrent par derrière et croisèrent ses doigts sur le ventre de Harry. Une tête lunaire aux cheveux châtains se posa sur l'épaule du brun alors qu'un corps chaud se pressait contre le dit brun.

Moui finalement, l'amulette pourra attendre quelques heures.

Le châtain chuchota alors à son compagnon d'une voix sensuelle :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je te protégerais des monstres

Quelques jours en fait.

Se retournant, Harry sourit tendrement à son compagnon, l'embrassa avec douceur pour le remercier et lui répondit :

-Je sais. Merci de m'avoir sauvé mon preux chevalier !

-tout le plaisir est pour moi, jolie princesse, susurra Neville Londubat en posant ses mains sur les hanches qu'il caressa tranquillement.

Il déposa un bisou dans le coup de Harry qui ferma les yeux et son chéri glissa les mains dans son maillot de bain pour le caresser avec volupté.

Hm, dans des mois et des mois finalement...

On vous passera les propos graveleux que pensa Harry à ce moment là, et attardons nous plutôt sur le romantique de cette accouplement doux et tendre qu'échangèrent deux rescapés de guerre (presque) pas mutilés qui s'aimèrent avec douceur tout au long de la nuit (qui n'était pas encore tombé quand ils avaient commencé).

Sous la mystérieuse lumière des étoiles, on comprit alors que les crabes, c'est peut-être nul et dangereux (d'autant plus quand ils sont capables de grandir), mais c'est bien pratique pour mettre deux guerriers sexy dans l'ambiance parfaite pour un échange de... hm, point de vue on va dire, sur les choses intéressantes à faire après avoir survécu à une guerre.

Surtout quand c'est aussi intéressant.

Tout bien réfléchit, Harry se dit que tant qu'il y aura des crabes sur cette plage, il risquerait de continuer de squatter chez son amant...

Perdu dans les délices d'être le repas du survivant, Neville espéra très fort pour qu'il y ai toujours des crabes sur cette fichue plage. Oui, vraiment très fort.

Et puis quelques part dans l'eau, un crabe choqué et une plante embarrassée observait (oui, la plante aussi) le manège des deux amants en se disant que, définitivement, les humains étaient bizarres...

Le crabe savait qu'après avoir vue cela, il était sûr de ne plus regarder les humains de la même façon, et surtout, qu'il ne les approcherait plus jamais. Après tout, les crabes c'est peut être carnivore, mais ça mange pas n'apporte quoi !

**F**in

**Yuki : **_Juste pour vous dire que c'est inspiré d'un malheur dont j'ai été la victime. Oui, moi. U.U Alors que je jouais innocemment sur la plage, ramassant des petits crabes avec mes cousins et cousine (3;5 et 6 ans ! XD), un crabe m'a attaqué au doigt et y est resté suspendu assez longtemps pour me faire mal. Puis un deuxième crabe m'a pincé l'orteil ! Et c'est sous vos yeux plein de peur (oui j'avoue, j'ai une boule de cristal et je m'appelle Trelawney XD) que je vous avoue une information top secret : un crabe, c'est carnivore ! :O _

_Bref ! XD _

_Pour ce OS il faut remercier Yume qui en a eu l'idée, qui a fait le scénario et qui a amélioré le truc tout nul que j'avais fait à partir de ses idées ! :D donc maintenant on cri tous ensemble : BRAVO ET MERCI YUME ! :D (même si elle a été feignante à pas vouloir le mettre en ligne elle-même ! XD)_


End file.
